1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a management technology for information of cargo transportation, and more particularly, to a transport information managing system, a transport information managing method, and a transport information managing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system estimating environmental burden such as transportation energy has conventionally been proposed. For example, with regard to a problem of providing an environmental burden evaluating method, device, and program for evaluating the environmental burden of each of a plurality of different routes by which a transaction object reaches a user, using at least one among a transportation means, a transfer means for persons, and a communication means as means constituting the route by which the transaction object reaches the user, in an proposed environmental burden evaluating method has been proposed for evaluating the environmental burden of each of a plurality of different routes by which a transaction object reaches a user, using at least one among a transportation means, a transfer means for persons, and a communication means, a storage means stores a first environmental burden unit requirement precalculated for each different type of the transportation means, a second environmental burden unit requirement precalculated for each different type of the transfer means, and a third environmental burden unit requirement precalculated for each different type of the communication means; for each of the plurality of routes, the means used in the route and the environmental burden unit requirement corresponding to the type are read from the storage means; and the environmental burden is evaluated for each of the plurality of routes by calculating the environmental burden corresponding to the means used in the route, the type, and the usage amount among a first environmental burden corresponding to the usage amount of the transportation means based on the first environmental burden unit requirement corresponding to the type of the transportation means, a second environmental burden corresponding to the usage amount of the transfer means based on the second environmental burden unit requirement corresponding to the type of the transfer means, and a third environmental burden corresponding to the usage amount of the communication means based on the third environmental burden unit requirement corresponding to the type of the communication means (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-13826).
By the way, a law will be enforced for amending a portion of the law related to the rationalization of energy usage (“Revised Law concerning the Rational Use of Energy”). In the enforcement of Revised Law concerning the Rational Use of Energy, a shipper is required to develop an energy saving plan and to report an energy usage amount. Therefore, a carrier consigned by shippers is required to calculate an energy usage amount expended in cargo transportation for each shipper and to report the obtained information to the shippers. That is, a technology is desired for calculating the transport distance and total transport energy amount of cargos of the same shipper for a certain period to create a report file.